221 Candies
by Tety Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Quatro passos pra se reconquistar a mulher que se ama. Siga as pétalas. [DG]


_Tety Potter-Malfoy_

**221 Candies**

Ela estava sentada na mesa da sala, mordendo o labio em desgosto e observando um ponto fixo, com pensamentos rodando a mil em sua mente. Observou o relógio pelo que parecia ser a milesima vez, na ultima hora. Olhou pro seu prato intacto, e percebeu ter perdido a fome.

Olhou seriamente pra cadeira vazia, e disse amargamente:

-Feliz aniversário de namoro, Draco.

Levantou, apagando as velas e acendeu as luzes, indo colocar os dois pratos intactos de lasanha, no microondas e colocou um pouco de agua num copo pra beber. Ouviu um estalo de aparatação, e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Poucos segundos depois, um rapaz alto e corpulento apareceu na porta, com uma cara que não poderia ser descrita com outra palavra alem de: arrependida.

-Desculpe, ruiva. Eu tive...

-Uma entrevista? Ou quem sabe horas pra autografos de fãns, ou até uma reunião de emergência? (N/B: Draquinho é famoso?! O.ô)(N/A: É! Ele tem uma banda!:D)

Interrompeu, a garota, colocando o copo na pia antes que quebrasse, tamanha força que fazia.

-Me descul...

-Desculpar. Desculpar. Desculpar! Você ainda não percebeu que é somente isso que eu faço, Malfoy? Desculpar você por atrasos e por me deixar esperando?

-Gina, eu sinto muito mesmo. Mais você sabe como Sirius é. E ele acabou fazendo essa reunião de emergencia.

A garota deu um pequeno sorriso sarcastico, por realmente ter sido uma de suas opções. Mais depois de quatro anos, ela já estava mais que farta de ouvir tudo aquilo.

-Sempre foi assim, Draco. E eu nunca me importei. Mesmo. Desde que começamos a namorar eu sabia que a banda de vocês estava fazendo sucesso, e aceitei encarar essa. Mais, poxa vida! É o nosso aniversário! Uma vez no ano que acontece. E de quatro vezes, você só conseguiu estar presente em uma! É sempre a mesma coisa... Eu acho que estou cansada disso. (N/B: Acho que alguém cansou de esperar... Se não quiser pode deixar ele pra mim viu?! xD)

Desabafou ela, encostando na geledeira com os olhos fechados, sentindo uma maldita e teimosa lagrima, rolar pela maçã do rosto.

-Gina, eu prometo que não faço mais. Foi a ultima vez! Ano que vem...

-Não faz isso, Draco. Não tente iludir nós dois. Eu acho... acho que deviamos dar um tempo.

Falou com a voz embargada, sentindo mais e mais lagrimas seguir o mesmo caminho da primeira. Olhou pela pequena janela sobre a pia, preferindo não encara-lo. Malfoy fez uma expressão dolorida, e encostou na porta.

-Então é isso? Você vai terminar por uma bobagem? Todas aquelas juras de amor foram em vão?

-VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO! – gritou ela, já enraivecida. – E NÃO É UMA BOBAGEM, É DA MINHA VIDA QUE ESTAMOS FALANDO! NOSSA VIDA, QUE APARENTEMENTE SÓ EU PARTICIPO!

Ele a olhou magoado.

-Você não me ama mais? (N/A: ahhh! Eu ainda amo, amor! N/B: Deixa de ser assanhada Tety!! Deixa o loirinho TDB pra sua beta aquii! - Hauhauhauha)

-Amo e não amo. Eu amo o Draco Malfoy que eu conheci, que era simpático, gentil, cavalheiro, engraçado. Que a primeira coisa que fazia ao acordar era me beijar, e não dormia enquanto eu não respondesse o boa noite, nem que fosse por telefone. Eu amo o Draco Malfoy que passava os finais de semana embaixo das cobertas, assistindo filmes melosos mais não se importava com nada disso porque, como ele mesmo dizia, eu estava ali e era isso o importante. O Draco que chegava com ingressos pro cinema no meio da semana, somente pra ficar mais um tempo comigo. O Draco apaixonado e extremamente fofo que somente eu conheci. Esse eu ainda amo.(N/B: Esse até que eu não sou boba amo!) – Fez uma pausa pra fungar, e logo que tomou folego, continuou. – O Malfoy que não consegue chegar em casa nem em uma comemoração especial, que coloca o trabalho acima de tudo e não vê que a vida está passando sem ele ver. Não. Desse Malfoy eu quero distancia. (N/B: Agora ela tá sendo um pouquinho radical... Tudo bem que não é a perfeição do 1° Malfoy, mas mesmo assim! É do MALFOY que estamos falando!! xD)

Ela olhou, e percebeu que ele parecia bem abalado.

-Amanhã eu volto pra casa dos meus pais, depois conversamos eu estou realmente cansada. Se quiser comer algo, esta no microondas.

Com isso, ela subiu as escadas, deixando-o com seus pensamentos. Dormiu mal e com dor de cabeça, por ter chorado tanto na noite passada, mais felizmente acordou melhor. Olhou pro lado e percebeu que Draco não havia ido dormir. Talvez tivesse ficado no sofá. Foi então que ela percebeu um bilhete, em cima do travesseiro onde ele dormia.

"Quatro passos para reconquistar a mulher que se ama.

Siga as pétalas."

A ruiva franziu a testa, e se levantou, reparando o caminho de pétalas vermelhas. Dando de ombros, seguiu, vendo no que ia dar. Chegou até cozinha, onde apontava pro forno. Abriu e tirou de lá um bolo lindo, recheado de morangos e chantili, mais lotado de pequenas velas coloridas. Passou o dedo numa parte lateral, não aguentando, e logo viu um papel grudado no fundo da bandeja.

"_Primeiro passo: Rode a cidade, atras de uma confeitaria aberta ás 3 da manhã, compre o bolo preferido dela e não coloque a quantidade de velas que representam seu aniversário de namoro, e sim os anos que ainda quer passar com ela._

_OBS: Só couberam 221, desculpe."_

A garota sorriu abertamente, tentando segurar as lagrimas (N/B: E esse Malfoy, você ama?! Srta. Eu só amo a perfeição, a imperfeição é minha inimiga. Hunf, não ouse falar mal do meu Draquinho... xD). Olhou pras rosas e viu que seguia pra outro lugar. Caminhou até a sala, e seu queixo literalmente caiu. Mal havia onde por os pés de tantas flores que cobriam o ambiente. Foi até o buquê mais proximo, e pegou o bilhete.

"_Segundo passo: encha a sala de flores, na esperança de recompensar o dia em que você esqueceu de lhe comprar uma."_

Dessa vez Virginia não segurou as lagrimas, e deixou rolarem, entre seu sorriso (N/B: Estou sem palavras... O.ô). Continuou seguindo as rosas até a sala de jantar, onde a mesa não poderia ser vista de tantas caixas de chocolate. Caminhou até eles, abobalhada, e pegou o bilhete na pilha mais alta.

"_Terceiro passo: compre a maior quantidade de doces que puder, mostrando que mesmo com tudo aquilo, sua vida seria amarga sem ela ao seu lado."_

Guardando o bilhete, e seguindo nervosamente, Gina chegou a varanda, onde o encontrou lhe observando profundamente, com uma musica romantica ao fundo. Draco caminhou até ela, e lhe estendeu mais um bilhete, que a garota pegou tremendo.

"_Quarto passo: Ajoelhe-se diante dela, e mostre o quanto a ama."_

Quando Gina voltou a olha-lo, Draco estava de joelhos a sua frente, e pegou sua mãe gentilmente.

-Pequena, eu sei que não tenho sido o melhor dos namorados, mais ontem você me fez perceber isso, eu espero que ainda esteja em tempo de mudar. De voltar a ser o Draco que você ama, e que te ama acima de tudo e todos. E eu nunca tive tanta certeza disso. Ruiva, quer casar comigo?

Perguntou, enquanto lhe mostrava um anel com um diamante delicado.

A garota, que chorava mais que nunca, respirou fundo, e o ajudou a levantar, com a mão que ainda segurava.

-Eu aceito, meu Romeu.

-Mais o nosso final vai ser feliz, Julieta. É uma promessa.

Sussurrou ele, enquanto selava o acordo e o pedido com um beijo apaixonado. E as coisas foram como tinham que ser. Draco nem sempre cumpriu as promessas, mais Gina o perdoou, por que ele havia voltado a ser o que era. Não o homem perfeito, mais certamente, o homem da vida dela. E afinal, como não haveria brigas, se tratando de Weasley e Malfoy? Porem houve e há amor. Acima de tudo, amor.

**THE END**

N/B: Gente... Fic mais liinda essa né? – Olhinho brilhando – Eu qro um Draco desse!! Na verdade nem precisa ser assim... Tuuudoo isso, pode ser mais ou menos, e até ser daqueles bem cavalos, se for o Malfoy, pra mim tá perfeito! Auahauhauah.

Sério agora, Beta mia... Fic mais q perfeita, e tu sabe q desse casal eu entendo beem! Gente do meu Brasil, se vocês gostaram, deixem uma review... Não é muito, e tbm não faz dodói no dedo! ; Kisses everyone!!

N/A: Oi gente! (acena timidamente). Sim, foi de uma hora pra outra e a essencia da ideia, foi de uma fic McFly, então, eu mudei pra HP! Então, o que acharam? É MINHA PRIMEIRA D/G! Então deixem reviews! Se não vai ser a ultima (olhar ameaçador numero 4). Eu adoooro reviews e não tenho nenhum tipo de alergia a elas, então, quanto mais melhor. Beeeeeeeeijos, Tety.


End file.
